The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, vehicles include at least one wheel. A separate power source is often used to rotate the wheel along an axis. The power transferred to rotational motion of a wheel is typically not recaptured nor reused. Therefore, current methods and systems of powering vehicles often waste energy and may not be ideal.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.